Atrapado en Lituania
by Velia Vasari
Summary: Por culpa de un caso y de un supuesto problema con su pasaporte, Greg se ha quedado atrapado en Lituania. Sin embargo Greg sabe que sólo una persona tiene el poder para dejarle allí desamparado. La misma persona que podía sacarle de allí... Con condiciones. Mystrade. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "The Goldenfish Club".
1. Capítulo 1

¡Muy buenas a todos! Bienvenidos a un fic más, y siguiendo la tendencia de mis últimas publicaciones, **este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "The Goldenfish Club"**. Esta vez el tema es "países del mundo", y me tocó Lituania. Aviso de que si queréis aprender algo de la cultura del país no lo conseguiréis con este fic, aparte de que la capital es Vilna y de que su idioma, el lituano, es el idioma indoeuropeo más puro de Europa.

En total el fic consta de 5 capítulos, todos publicados en el mismo día.

 **Advertencias:** Mystrade (por supuesto), voyeurismo, mención de sexo explícito... No hace falta que siga, ¿cierto?

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

—Esto es inaudito. ¡Exijo ver a la embajadora!—gritó Greg por milésima vez a la empleada de turno.

Era una mujer de mediana edad, con el pelo castaño recogido en un moño, unas gafas de media luna con una montura demasiado gruesa y una blusa con hombreras. Parecía sacada de una película de los años 60.

—Le vuelvo a decir, señor Lestrade, que la embajadora Lewis no se encarga de estos problemas.

—¿Es consciente de que por culpa de un malentendido fácilmente resoluble y de su incompetencia no puedo volver a mi puñetero país?

—Cuide el lenguaje, señor—le dijo la empleada con tono serio—. Yo no le he faltado al respeto en ningún momento.

—¡No me está dejando hablar con la embajadora!—gritó Greg.

Estaba perdiendo los nervios de manera incontrolable. En la embajada del Reino Unido en Lituania sólo trabajaban incompetentes.

—Le estamos ayudando en todo lo que podemos, señor Lestrade. No es nuestra culpa que...

—Por su culpa es posible que un asesino quede libre. ¿Le gustaría eso, eh?

—Por supuesto que no—la empleada estaba ofendida, pero a Greg ya no le importaba nada que no fuera volver a Londres—. Pero no puedo ayudarle en nada más. He hecho todo lo humanamente posible, y si no es suficiente para usted, lo lamento. Buenos días.

La empleada se dio media vuelta y se fue con la cabeza en alto, dejándole solo en la recepción con dos guardias de seguridad que le miraban muy fijamente y con cara de pocos amigos. Quería ir detrás de ella y pedirle, aunque fuera tras una disculpa, que le ayudara a salir de allí. Pero la mujer había cruzado una puerta de "sólo personal autorizado" y aunque supuestamente, siendo una embajada, su placa podía permitirle entrar, decidió que no era lo más sensato.

Sin dignarse a despedirse de los guardias salió de la embajada y pisó suelo lituano. Se subió el cuello de la gabardina, hundió bien sus manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió al hotel. Tendría que deshacer la maleta, otra vez. Y todo por culpa de él. Oh, sí, sabía que todo era por culpa del maldito Mycroft Holmes.

Todo empezó cuando le conoció -y le conoció por culpa de Sherlock, así que en definitiva era culpa de Sherlock que estuviera atrapado en Lituania; maldito Sherlock-. Desde el primer secuestro en su limusina sólo había habido amenazas, mensajes de texto con exigencias, y de vez en cuando viajes para vigilar a Sherlock. Como aquella vez que tuvo que seguirles a John y a él hasta Dartmoor para que no anduvieran demasiado por la base militar e hicieran preguntas incómodas. De vez en cuando aún tenía pesadillas con un perro enorme que le perseguía por un campo de minas.

Con los años cualquiera pensaría que la cosa mejoró, pero no, todo lo contrario. Mycroft cada vez era más exigente, más amenazador y lo peor de todo, más atractivo. ¿Cómo podía atraerle tanto alguien con el que se llevaba tan mal? ¡No lo soportaba y sólo pensaba en llevárselo a la cama! Ese aura de poder, el humor entre sarcástico y ácido, esas manos de largos dedos que en vez de informes deberían agarrar otra cosa.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a tener esos pensamientos sobre el hermano mayor de Sherlock, incluso había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se lo había imaginado desnudo, en su cama, y si podía ser con unas esposas... Se paró en seco y se obligó a dejar sus fantasías a un lado. No era el momento para pensar en ello, y menos aún con lo enfadado que estaba con él. Greg pasó de largo de la catedral de Vilna y se adentró en algunas callejuelas para llegar antes a su destino. Cuanto antes llegara al hotel, mejor.

Hacía una semana asesinaron a una chica en las calles del Soho. No se sabía por qué, la chica no tenía deudas ni disputas con nadie. Simplemente un hombre sacó un cuchillo y la apuñaló repetidas veces bajo la luz de una farola. Había habido testigos, tenían descripciones, ADN, vídeos. Y aun así el asesino escapó y huyó del país. En el departamento se volvieron locos intentando localizarle contactando con todas las embajadas del Reino Unido, que no eran pocas. Finalmente, la policía de Lituania le había reconocido en un mercado de Vilna y le había arrestado. Greg y su equipo fueron inmediatamente para la extradición del criminal, y todo había ido sin problemas hasta que Greg tuvo que pasar el control de seguridad del aeropuerto.

"Problemas de validez del pasaporte", le habían dicho. Al parecer no dejaban que con su pasaporte volviera a Inglaterra o cualquier parte del Reino Unido. Greg resopló al recordarlo. ¿Había podido salir pero no podía entrar? Sólo había un motivo.

Curiosamente, justo antes de pillar un taxi que le llevara al aeropuerto desde su casa tras recoger la maleta de emergencias para ese tipo de casos, no era la primera vez, apareció Mycroft con su limusina y le pidió amablemente que subiera. Durante el trayecto le aconsejó -aunque sería mejor decir que le ordenó- que dejara su caso actual y fuera a Lyon para vigilar a Sherlock. Obviamente se había negado en rotundo, no iba a abandonar su trabajo por otro de los caprichos de Mycroft. Había tenido que sacrificar días libres y vacaciones, pero días laborales no pensaba hacerlo.

Como de costumbre Mycroft le había amenazado pero esa vez le había dado igual a Greg. Qué iluso de él pensar que no le iba afectar. Ahora estaba atrapado en ese país, sin euros ni ropa de abrigo suficientes para más de dos semanas. Había pensado que si hablaba con la embajadora, ella podría hacer entrar en razón a Mycroft. Qué iluso.

Maldito Mycroft y maldito Sherlock por aceptar malditos casos internacionales.

Nada más llegar al hotel se pensó qué hacer. No le apetecía subir a su habitación, se sentiría agobiado y aún más encerrado, así que decidió ir al bar, pedir una cerveza y sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones a ver un partido de baloncesto lituano. Si tuviera ganas se reiría, estaba haciendo justo lo mismo que haría en Londres.

Estaban ya en el segundo tiempo del partido cuando, tras mucho pensar, decidió que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Se acercó a la barra y pidió el teléfono para hacer una llamada internacional. El camarero le miró de mala manera, pero afortunadamente no se lo negó y le dejó usar un teléfono de rueda. Un obsoleto teléfono de rueda. Pensó que era una broma, pero no. Al parecer la tecnología no había llegado a ese bar.

Se temía que acabara subiendo su factura de la habitación, pero ya se encargaría de recuperar el dinero. Sabía exactamente a quién pedírselo.

Marcó el número de memoria y tras unos sonidos extraños, esperó a que contestara.

—¿Sí?

—Maldito bastardo, me la vas a pagar—amenazó Greg en voz baja y dándole la espalda al camarero.

—Perdone, pero tiene que identificarse. Recibo muchas amenazas en este número.

Maldito Mycroft.

—Sabes perfectamente quién soy. Te estoy escuchando la sonrisa. ¿Te parece divertido dejarme atrapado en Lituania?

—¡Ah, Gregory, qué sorpresa!

—No te hagas el tonto, Mycroft.

—¿Yo? Por favor, Gregory. Como si no me conocieras en absoluto.

—Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, maldito hijo de Gran Bretaña. ¿Te pareció divertido invalidarme el pasaporte?

—Yo jamás haría eso—escuchó decir a Mycroft con su voz más falsa—. Si eso es lo que ha pasado, pide un pasaporte de urgencia.

—¡No me dejan!—dijo en voz más alta de la que debiera. Varios clientes se giraron para mirarle mal y se obligó a calmarse—. Sé que sólo tú has podido hacer eso.

—Aunque no lo creas tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mi tiempo. No sacaría ningún beneficio invalidando tu pasaporte.

—Eso sí que no me lo creo. Eres un ser vengativo y rencoroso.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Gregory. Disfruta de tu estancia en Vilna, me han dicho que está preciosa en esta época del año.

—¡No, no cuelgues!—rogó volviendo a alzar la voz, y otra vez los clientes le miraron mal—. Si no estoy en Londres dentro de tres días, dejarán suelto al asesino. No puedo permitirlo, Mycroft.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?—preguntó Mycroft con falsa inocencia—. No está bajo mi jurisdicción.

Greg respiró hondo, se tragó su orgullo y se armó de valor.

—Sácame de aquí, Mycroft.

—Mmm...—le oyó musitar, pero no dijo nada. Se estaba haciendo de rogar. Maldito hijo de Gran Bretaña.

—Por favor, Mycroft.

—¿Por favor, qué?

Y encima se burlaba. Pero no, no iba enfadarse. Debía mantener la calma si quería volver a su ciudad y encarcelar al cabrón que se le ocurrió complicarle la vida apuñalando a una inocente muchacha.

—Por favor, Mycroft, sácame de este país.

El rato que tardó Mycroft en contestar se le hizo eterno a Greg, tanto que pensó que le colgaría y tendría que pasar el resto de su vida en Lituania trabajando en un supermercado, sacarse la nacionalidad y ahorrar dinero para comprar un vuelo barato con escala de 20 horas.

—Está bien, lo haré—Greg dejó escapar el aire, aliviado—. Pero con una condición.

La tensión volvió a Greg, se temía lo peor.

—¿Cuál?—preguntó con miedo.

—En realidad varias. Seguirás a Sherlock siempre que la ocasión se presente—Greg se mordió la lengua, no quería estropearlo todo con un insulto estando tan cerca de la libertad—y harás todo lo que yo te pida.

—Ni hablar—dijo automáticamente Greg al escuchar lo último. Podía pedirle que detuviera a cualquiera que le indicara o cosas mucho peores, tratándose de un Holmes. No podía aceptar ese riesgo.

—Me temo que no has entendido, Gregory. No te estoy dando a elegir. Si quieres salir del país...

—Entonces me quedo donde estoy. No voy a dejar que sigas abusando de mí, Mycroft. Buenas noches.

Y colgó fuertemente el teléfono de rueda. Los clientes y el camarero le miraron mal otra vez, pero no le importó. Estaba enfadado. No era capaz de comprender que Mycroft llegara a esos extremos con tal de vengarse y no iba a ceder. Hablaría con el director de New Scotland Yard si hacía falta para que siguieran con el juicio del supuesto asesino, pero no iba a dejar que Mycroft le manipulara a su antojo.

Aunque tuviera que trabajar en un supermercado.

* * *

N/A: el viaje a Lyon de Sherlock hace mención a mi otro fic _Llamada desde Lyon_. Por supuesto no hace falta leerlo para entender este fic, pero me hacía ilusión mencionarlo :D


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Una semana. Llevaba una semana en la ciudad de Vilna sin ninguna posibilidad de salir.

Greg había ido cada día a la embajada del Reino Unido, y aunque ya había desistido en reunirse con la embajadora, seguían sin ayudarle en absoluto. Estaba desesperado, no se le ocurría qué hacer. El valor tan grande que tuvo tras la última conversación con Mycroft se había esfumado y en ese momento se encontraba otra vez en la barra del bar, mirando fijamente el teléfono de rueda.

Había podido hablar varias veces con Sally y el juicio del supuesto asesino no iba a sufrir ningún altercado por su culpa. "Te puedes quedar allí todo el tiempo que quieras, lo tenemos todo controlado", le había dicho su superior Bickerton. Lo que le dejaba con dos opciones: buscar trabajo en un supermercado o... No, no podía llamarle después de lo que le dijo. Se reiría aún más de él, y seguramente le pediría más cosas. Conociéndole contraería con él una deuda de por vida y sería incapaz de negarle nada.

¿Le merecía la pena? Le encantaba esa ciudad, que aunque fuera la capital tenía el encanto típico de un pueblo, pero echaba de menos las bulliciosas calles de Londres, el tráfico, la lluvia incontrolable y por mucho que le pesase, su trabajo. Echaba de menos despertarse antes del amanecer, tomar deprisa y corriendo su café matutino y maldecir todo el trayecto hasta su despacho. En esos momentos recordaba por qué nunca tomaba vacaciones.

Descolgó el teléfono de rueda y marcó el número de memoria.

—Policía Metropolitana de Londres, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?—dijo una voz neutra.

—Soy el Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. ¿Sería tan amable de comunicarme con la sargento Sally Donovan?

—En seguida, señor.

Escuchó unos ruidos extraños, hasta que al final reconoció esa voz tan conocida.

—¿Jefe?

—Hola, Sally.

—¿Otra vez llamando? Dime que has conseguido el pasaporte.

—No, aún no he tenido esa suerte. Sigo tan atrapado como el primer día. ¿Qué tal va la cosa por allí?

—Estamos haciendo los últimos informes para mañana. La fiscalía no quiere que quede ni un cabo suelto y nos tiene trabajando como locos.

—No te quejes, tú por lo menos puedes hacer algo—se lamentó Greg.

—Ayer fui a la embajada de Lituania—Greg se llenó de esperanza en un segundo—pero dicen que tampoco pueden hacer nada.

Greg se sintió desinflar como un globo cuando la esperanza se fue tan pronto como llegó.

—No te preocupes, Sally. Empiezo a pensar que debo sacarme la nacionalidad para volver legalmente.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—¿Por qué no? No hay otra maldita forma de volver.

Sally se quedó callada unos segundos y supo que iba a decir algo malo.

—Jefe, sé que no te va a gustar lo que voy a decir...

—Ya empezamos—se quejó Greg.

—Habla con el hermano del friki—continuó Sally ignorando a Greg—. Sabes que no me gusta ese hombre, y si fuera otra la situación te diría que no le volvieras a dirigir la palabra. Pero te necesitamos aquí, jefe. Y esta es tu ciudad, ¡es tu país! No puedes quedarte allí más tiempo.

—Sabes lo que me dijo, Sally. Simplemente no puedo. ¡A saber para qué usará mi puesto!

—¿Y para qué no lo usa ya?—dijo Sally exasperándose por la conversación—. ¿Te tengo que recordar todas las noches en vela que has pasado en tu despacho leyendo y revisando sus informes? ¿O todas las veces que has tenido que salir corriendo a perseguir al friki? No te puede pedir nada más de lo que ya haces. Siendo hermano del friki, sólo lo dijo para molestar.

Greg meditó esas palabras un momento, y vio que tenía razón. Eso sería tan Mycroft que se extrañaba el no haberlo visto antes.

—Por favor, jefe—le rogó Sally.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto?—preguntó Greg con curiosidad.

—¡Porque tienes que volver!

—La verdadera razón, Sally—el tono de Greg no daba lugar a reproches, y Sally lo sabía. La oyó suspirar y empezó a hablar en voz baja.

—Está bien. Los nuevos están empezando a insubordinarse. Dimmock es demasiado nuevo como para que le tomen en serio, y el superior Bickerton no pasa el suficiente tiempo aquí. Esto... Esto se vendrá abajo, jefe.

—Increíble—murmuró Greg—. ¿Una semana fuera y ya se creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran? ¡Son policías, por el amor de Dios!

—Eso es lo mismo que pienso yo. Los nuevos no son buen material, habría que echarlos.

—No, lo que necesitan es disciplina. Y disciplina es lo que tendrán en cuanto les ponga la vista encima.

—Jefe...

—No te preocupes, Sally. Te prometo que estaré allí lo más pronto posible. Y gracias por contármelo.

—De nada, jefe.

Cuando le devolvió el teléfono de rueda al camarero le pidió que no o dejara muy lejos y que le sirviera otra cerveza. El grupo de nuevos reclutas de ese año era un desastre, ni siquiera sabían recitar de memoria los derechos de los detenidos. En el poco tiempo que llevaban trabajando en su departamento Greg había conseguido ponerles a raya y hacer que por lo menos siguieran sus instrucciones en las escenas de crímenes, pero si lo que decía Sally era cierto las investigaciones serían aún más difíciles de realizar. Era un verdadero problema al que no paró de dar vueltas durante varias horas, con la misma cerveza en la mano.

Llegó a la conclusión de que no podía dejar que la situación siguiera como hasta entonces, ni en Scotland Yard ni allí, en Vilna. No podía permitir que sus problemas personales afectaran a su trabajo o a su pasaporte, así que se terminó la cerveza para armarse de valor y se apropió sin permiso del teléfono de rueda.

Marcó lentamente el número de memoria, y esperó con el corazón desbocado.

—¿Sí?—dijo Mycroft al otro lado del teléfono.

Tragó saliva y se dio ánimos mentalmente, lo hacía por su trabajo. Todo por su trabajo.

—Hola, Mycroft.

—Gregory, qué sorpresa. Aunque no te sabría decir si agradable o desagradable—se mordió la lengua para no contestar a esa provocación sutil—. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?

Greg cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Podía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo.

—Quería pedirte perdón por el modo en el que reaccioné en la última conversación. No fue lo correcto.

—Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta. ¿Sólo querías decir eso?—preguntó Mycroft con sorna.

Greg volvió a morderse la lengua. Sabía que Mycroft era el típico al que le gustaba que le rogaran, pero llegar al extremo de humillarle...

—No, no era solo eso. Quería pedirte, otra vez, que me sacaras del país.

—¿No has conseguido arreglar el problema de tu pasaporte en la embajada? Qué pena—sonó como un comentario casual, y Greg entendió lo que Mycroft quería.

—Por favor, Mycroft—Greg masticó las palabras haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no alzar la voz ni enfadarse.

Mycroft se rió.

—Debes estar realmente desesperado para llamarme otra vez, Gregory.

—Sólo quiero volver a mi casa y a mi trabajo. Nada más.

—Supongo que debe ser duro para un adicto al trabajo como tú estar tanto tiempo sin gritarle a un nuevo agente.

Greg esa vez sí que no pudo evitar resoplar y contestar amargamente.

—Tú no eres quién para hablar, eres más adicto que yo.

—Touché. Pero eso no te salva de las condiciones. Me siento generoso desde los últimos cinco minutos, así que mantendré mi propuesta. Es tu última oportunidad. Si dices que no, no te contestaré una tercera vez.

Greg se calló durante unos segundos, aunque no tenía mucho que pensar. Ya había tomado una decisión.

—Acepto.

—Al final resulta que eres más inteligente de lo que mi hermano cree, quién lo habría dicho—dijo irónicamente Mycroft—. Sherlock aún sigue con su caso en Lyon, le llevará bastantes meses resolverlo aun a pesar de lo obvio que es, y dado los problemas que está teniendo tu departamento te permitiré volver a Londres.

Greg soltó un casi inaudible suspiro de alivio. Ni siquiera se cuestionó cómo sabía los problemas con los agentes.

—¿Validarás pronto mi pasaporte? Quiero irme ya de aquí.

—Por supuesto, será un placer hacerlo. El único problema es que hasta la semana que viene no se registrarán los cambios.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo que estar aquí otra semana más?

—Es un pequeño precio a pagar, ¿no te parece?

—¡No tardaste una semana en invalidarlo, fue al instante!

—Era más fácil hacerlo y estaba bastante molesto contigo—admitió Mycroft—. Además, las amenazas siempre aceleran el trabajo.

—¡Entonces amenaza a quien sea otra vez! Pensé que si accedía a tu chantaje saldría ya mismo de este país—le reprochó Greg.

—Existe otra posibilidad, si te interesa.

Greg supo que no le gustaría lo que iba a oír, pero aun así preguntó.

—¿Cuál es?

—Puedo ir a recogerte en mi jet privado. Si vas conmigo no te pedirán pasaporte y mañana podrías estar gritándole a cualquiera de tus subordinados.

Era una oferta muy tentadora, pero debía asegurarse.

—Si aceptara, ¿me pondrías más condiciones?

—Mm... No, aún me siento generoso. ¿Y bien?

—Tengo que pensarlo.

—No tengo tiempo, tienes que decidir ahora. ¿Esperar una semana lenta e inaguantable más o sufrir mi presencia sólo unas pocas horas?

Maldito manipulador Mycroft, vendido así no podía resistirse.

—Está bien, ven con tu jet privado de niño rico.

—Oh, no estarás diciendo eso cuando te sientes en los comodísimos sillones de cuero y con una lata de cerveza importada en tu mano.

—Espero que sea de calidad—ironizó Greg.

—La mejor, sólo para ti—eso hizo que el estómago de Greg diera un vuelco, pero se obligó a quitar estúpidas ideas de su cabeza—. Te recogeré mañana a las ocho de la noche en el hotel.

—¿Tan tarde?

—Tengo una agenda muy apretada. Tienes suerte de que pueda ir mañana y no dentro de dos semanas.

—Me dijiste que mañana por la tarde estaría en Londres.

—Pero no te lo aseguré, ¿cierto? Simplemente mencioné esa posibilidad. Hasta mañana, Gregory.

A Greg no le dio tiempo a decir nada más cuando Mycroft cortó la comunicación. Colgó el auricular con un golpe y devolvió el teléfono de rueda al interior de la barra. Ya no le importaba que el camarero y los clientes le miraran mal cuando hablaba por teléfono.

Le iba a hacer pagar a Mycroft con creces toda la humillación que estaba sintiendo. De una forma u otra, pero lo haría.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Greg sacudía nerviosamente la pierna, mirando cada cinco segundos el reloj de pared de la recepción del hotel. Mycroft nunca llegaba tarde. Nunca. Aunque hubiera una crisis internacional siempre le secuestraba a la hora acordada. Pero habían pasado cinco minutos de las ocho y Mycroft no estaba allí.

¿Qué había peor que una crisis internacional para que se retrasara? Pero no era posible. La cabeza empezó a llenársele de dudas. ¿Y si había sido una venganza más de Mycroft? ¿Y si no iba a recogerle? ¿Y si había explotado el jet? ¿Y si la tecnología se había rebelado y él no se había enterado por estar en ese obsoleto hotel?

Vio un coche negro con cristales tintados pararse frente a la puerta de cristal y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio salir al mismísimo Mycroft, tan arreglado como siempre. Se convenció de que era por las ganas tan grandes que tenía de irse de ese país, nada más.

Mycroft entró con paso seguro al hotel. Desentonaba completamente con la recepción: él tan pulcramente vestido, y la sala tan anticuada y descuidada. Vio a Mycroft arrugar levemente la nariz mientras echaba un rápido vistazo hasta que finalmente sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Buenas noches, Gregory. Siento el retraso, pero hubo una tormenta inesperada en pleno vuelo—le miró de arriba abajo y se detuvo un segundo más en su maltrecha maleta con ruedas—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, estaría bien—dijo sarcásticamente Greg.

Agarró su maleta a pulso y rozó a Mycroft cuando pasó a su lado, casi empujándole. El chófer tenía el maletero abierto así que Greg guardó el equipaje y dejó que también le abrieran la puerta. Cuando se aseguró que el cinturón de seguridad estaba bien puesto, entró Mycroft por el otro extremo del vehículo.

—No estamos de buen humor hoy por lo que veo—comentó Mycroft una vez se pusieron en marcha.

—¿Qué querías, que te recibiera con flores? Me has invalidado el pasaporte, Mycroft. ¿Acaso sabes lo que cabrea?

—He de admitir que nunca me ha pasado.

—Pues cabrea, y mucho. Sobre todo si chantajeas, como me has hecho a mí—Greg se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventanilla.

El paisaje era precioso, pero no lo podía apreciar lo suficiente. Estaba demasiado enfadado y afortunadamente Mycroft lo entendió, porque no volvió a decir nada. Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, Greg pensando y Mycroft leyendo algo en una carpeta amarilla, hasta que Greg notó que no estaban tomando las salidas correctas hacia el aeropuerto. O por lo menos no veía que el chófer hiciera mucho caso al dibujo del avión en los carteles.

—¿Por qué no vamos al aeropuerto?

—Porque no vamos allí—dijo Mycroft pasando una hoja de su carpeta.

Greg estuvo unos segundos asimilándolo, creyendo que no había oído bien.

—¿No vamos al aeropuerto?—repitió Greg.

—No, Gregory—dijo Mycroft con paciencia como si contestara a un niño pequeño.

—¿Entonces cómo demonios vamos a salir del país?

—No vamos a irnos, obviamente.

—Claro, obviamente—se mofó Greg—. ¿Se puede saber qué cojones estás haciendo?

—Leer—contestó Mycroft inocentemente. Greg estaba tan enfadado que le quitó la carpeta de un movimiento brusco y la dejó en el asiento libre entre los dos—. Lo estaba leyendo.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Mycroft, te lo advierto. Ahora no.

Mycroft suspiró y se cruzó de piernas, poniéndose cómodo.

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Por qué no vamos al aeropuerto y por qué dices que no nos vamos a ir?—repitió Greg intentando no gritar exigiendo respuestas.

—La tormenta que hay en el trayecto a Londres es muy fuerte, no recomiendan volar. Y aunque pudiéramos, habríamos pasado la noche aquí de todas maneras.

—¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó Greg a la defensiva. Estaba harto de que Mycroft hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, y aun más con él.

—Decidí darle la noche libre al piloto.

—Porque es más importante que tu piloto, que debe cobrar una millonada, tenga una noche de descanso cuando yo llevo más de una semana aquí por tu culpa.

—Suenas muy egoísta, Gregory. Deberías cuidar más tus palabras. Pero esa no es la única razón.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Greg reconoció la catedral de Vilna.

—¿Y es?

Entonces Mycroft le miró fijamente a los ojos, y Greg sintió un agradable escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

—Pienso empezar esta misma noche con las condiciones de nuestro trato.

Greg intentó tragar saliva, la boca y la garganta repentinamente secas.

—No entiendo que quieras hacerlo. Aquí no puedo hacer nada, ni investigar ni atrapar a sospechosos.

—¿Quién ha dicho que tenga que ser algo relacionado con tu trabajo?—preguntó Mycroft levantando una ceja.

—Es lo que siempre quieres de mí. No veo cómo podría ser diferente. Por eso acepté, porque no podías pedirme nada más de lo que ya hago.

Mycroft entonces musitó algo que Greg no llegó a oír y se inclinó hacia adelante para hacerlo, pero la voz de Mycroft tan cerca y tan condenadamente erótica le pilló desprevenido.

—¿Alguna vez has oído la frase "los que se pelean, se desean"?

Greg volvió a tragar saliva, el corazón bombardeando fuertemente en su pecho.

—Sí, pero para referirse a niños de colegio—vio a Mycroft sonreír como pocas veces le había visto, y su corazón latió un poco más deprisa.

—Mi hermano me recuerda semanalmente que soy muy infantil. A lo mejor no le falta razón.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que...?—empezó a decir Greg, pero Mycroft no le permitió terminar ya que le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Esta noche vas a ser mío, y tú has accedido libremente a ello.

—¡Porque no sabía lo que significaban las condiciones!—exclamó Greg echándose hacia atrás, alejándose del dedo que le tenía cautivo.

—De verdad, Gregory, deberías escuchar más atentamente lo que digo y no hacer tus propias elucubraciones. Te acabará pasando factura tarde o temprano.

—No pienso hacer nada esta noche, Mycroft—dijo Greg ignorando su comentario. Mycroft soltó una pequeña y elegante risa de burla—. ¿Qué? Lo digo completamente en serio.

—¿Crees que no he visto que me deseas tanto como yo a ti? ¿Que no veo tus pupilas dilatadas, tu pulso frenético y el halagador bulto cada vez más notorio en tu entrepierna?—Greg cruzó sus piernas rápidamente y Mycroft se rió ante el gesto—. No nos hagas perder más tiempo del que ya hemos malgastado, Gregory.

—E-eso no significa que vaya a permitir que ocurra algo sólo porque tú me lo ordenas.

Mycroft volvió a reírse, y Greg no sabía si tomarse a bien o a mal que justo fuera en esa conversación cuando más había oído su risa.

—Tienes razón, puede que no lo permitas esta noche. Pero, ¿mañana o la semana que viene? Acabarás aceptando, como hiciste con las condiciones. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo... Y de cuánto estés dispuesto a resistir inútilmente.

Tanta seguridad le desconcertaba. Quería ceder y decir que sí, pero otra parte, la más orgullosa, le decía que no podía hacerlo. Mycroft, viendo su indecisión, acercó su mano lentamente a su cara y acarició sus labios con el pulgar.

—Lo deseas, Gregory. Hasta Sherlock afirma que siempre ha habido tensión sexual entre nosotros. ¿Por qué no darle salida?

—Yo...

Greg estaba absorto mirando los labios de Mycroft pero salió de su ensoñación cuando el coche se paró.

—Tengo una suite reservada en el mejor hotel de la ciudad. ¿No te apetece probar una cama más cómoda que la del deplorable hotel en el que has estado hasta ahora?

Mycroft agarró su mano y le guió hacia afuera, pero al entrar al vestíbulo Greg fue consciente de la situación. Lo deseaba, claro que sí, pero él no era una furcia a la que le podía mandar lo que hacer. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Mycroft, y este le miró con una ceja levantada, levemente sorprendido.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Me quedo en el bar.

—Deberías cuidar esa afición—bromeó Mycroft, y Greg le atravesó con la mirada.

—Tú ve a tu suite—dijo Greg, pasando por alto su comentario—, y haz lo que se haga en ellas.

Mycroft se quedó callado unos segundos, sopesando lo que iba a decir.

—¿Vas a subir?—le preguntó, se le notaba levemente preocupado. Aun así, Greg agradeció la pregunta.

—Lo pensaré.

Sin dirigirle ni una mirada más Greg se fue hacia el bar, y en la barra pidió una tónica. Necesitaba estar libre de alcohol para reflexionar muy bien sobre lo que iba a hacer. En cuanto le dejaron la copa frente a él, Greg empezó a remover el líquido transparente con la pajita.

Mycroft le estaba dando la opción de elegir, y Greg se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo. Con esa pregunta, Mycroft le aseguraba que no tenía ninguna obligación para con él, que le sacaría del país subiera a la suite o pasara la noche en el bar, dormitando en uno de los sillones. O a lo mejor le pagaba una habitación, sería capaz.

El mayor problema que Greg veía era que las condiciones podían haber sido una excusa. Pero, ¿una excusa para qué? ¿Por qué hacerle pasar por todo el tormento que había pasado si las condiciones no tenían ningún valor? ¿Por qué hacerle rogar y humillarle? ¿Tenía relación con lo que había dicho de que era infantil? ¿Acaso Mycroft no había encontrado otra manera de decirle que estaba interesado en él? Todo apuntaba a que así era, no era ningún secreto que los Holmes nunca hacían las cosas de forma convencional.

Pero eso le llevaba a muchísimas más preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Sería algo de una sola noche o algo más serio? ¿Greg estaría dispuesto a una relación con Mycroft, después de lo mal que le había tratado todos esos años? ¿O le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas? Todo era demasiado complicado.

Se restregó la cara con las manos e intentó serenarse para aclarar las ideas. ¿Qué es lo que sabía en ese momento? Que Mycroft estaba esperándole en una suite para resolver la tensión sexual entre ellos. ¿Qué ocurriría si subía? No lo sabía. ¿Y si no lo hacía? Se arrepentiría, estaba seguro. Por lo tanto, sólo quedaba una opción.

Se bebió la tónica entera sin respirar, trago tras trago, dejó un billete de cinco euros en la barra y salió de allí dispuesto a enfrentar lo que hiciera falta en esa suite.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Llamó con seguridad fingida a la puerta de la suite. Se alisó las arrugas de su camisa, sin mucho éxito, y esperó con el corazón desbocado.

Esperó lo que le parecieron horas, cuando finalmente Mycroft abrió la puerta. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabiendo qué decir, hasta que finalmente Mycroft se echó a un lado para dejarle pasar. Nada más poner un pie dentro Greg silbó de la impresión.

—Tengo que admitir que nunca he estado en una suite que no estuviera llena de sangre.

Mycroft se rió del comentario y el ambiente, afortunadamente, se relajó entre ellos.

El salón estaba muy bien diseñado. Al fondo un ventanal mostrando unas vistas preciosas de la ciudad; unas cortinas de color crema la enmarcaban, y hacían juego con la tapicería de las tumbonas puestas en la terraza. A su izquierda había una mesa de madera oscura con un elefante de plata sobre ella y rodeada por sillas de diseño. A su derecha unos sillones y sofás también de color crema y con toques verdes hacían frente al televisor de plasma que ocupaba una gran parte de la pared.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? ¿Cerveza, whisky?—preguntó Mycroft dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño mueble junto al televisor, lo que supuso sería el mini-bar.

—No, gracias. No quiero tomar alcohol hoy.

Mycroft se giró y levantó una ceja interrogante.

—¿Superando la adicción a los bares?

Greg se rió y paseó una mano por el respaldo de uno de los sofás.

—Podría decirse—se sumieron en un silencio no demasiado incómodo, pero Greg necesitaba que ocurriera algo. Necesitaba acción o perdería el coraje que le había ayudado a llamar a la puerta—. ¿La habitación?

—Por aquí—le indicó Mycroft con un gesto de su brazo.

Junto al ventanal había una puerta cerrada. Mycroft la abrió lentamente y dejó que Greg pasara dentro. Si ya el salón le pareció elegante, con el dormitorio se quedó sin palabras.

Había otro ventanal, enmarcado también con cortinas de color crema. Junto al cristal había un sofá sin respaldo y con los reposabrazos ligeramente curvados hacia afuera. Y justo en frente del ventanal, en el otro lado de la habitación, descansaba la cama. La enorme cama, con sábanas blancas y doseles de un tono más claro que el de las cortinas. Al fondo se veía la puerta del cuarto de baño y una elegante cómoda, pero Greg se había quedado sólo con la cama.

—Muy bonita, sí señor—comentó Greg algo incómodo por la necesidad de decir algo.

—Entonces, ¿quieres quedarte?—preguntó Mycroft con cierto tono de ansiedad.

Se giró para mirarle a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que con él, en ese preciso momento, no tendría nada que temer.

—¿Qué hay de las condiciones?—preguntó Greg queriendo molestar un poco.

—Me gustaría llevarlas a cabo.

Greg se acercó un paso hacia Mycroft para estar lo suficientemente cerca sin tocarse.

—¿Te gustaría que hiciera todo lo que quieras?

—Sí—murmuró Mycroft mirando sus labios.

—¿Absolutamente—posó una mano en el pecho de Mycroft—cualquier—acercó su cara y murmuró contra sus labios—cosa?

Mycroft entonces le besó y la electricidad contenida en ese gesto le hizo ver estrellas a Greg. Le devoró su boca durante minutos, horas; el tiempo dejó de tener significado para ellos. Mycroft empezó a desabotonarle la camisa pero en cuanto Greg rozó los botones de Mycroft, este le dio un suave manotazo.

—No se toca, Greogry.

Se molestó. Quería tocarle, quería sentirle piel contra piel, sentir esa electricidad de sus labios por todo su cuerpo. Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea, algo con lo que le devolvería todo lo que le había hecho en ese país.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No, no se toca—Mycroft bajó para besar su cuello, pero Greg le alejó de él poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Mycroft pareció desconcertado durante un segundo y Greg aprovechó la oportunidad para sentarle en el sofá sin respaldo frente a la cama.

—Una pena que no se pueda tocar.

Greg se acercó al borde de la cama y empezó a quitarse la ropa bajo la atenta mirada de Mycroft, quien seguía cada uno de sus gestos relamiéndose los labios. Primero fue la camisa arrugada, después los zapatos y los calcetines, y finalmente los pantalones. Los calzoncillos rojos no hacían nada por ocultar su incipiente erección y decidió que los conservaría un poco más. Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, hundiéndose en el esponjoso edredón y abrió sus piernas para mejorar las vistas de Mycroft.

Empezó jugando con sus pezones, y se le ocurrió que ya que estaba exhibiéndose completamente, lo haría bien.

—¿Sabes lo que me imagino cuando me masturbo?—le preguntó con voz susurrante. Mycroft negó con la cabeza, sin palabras por lo que tenía ante él—. Que estos son tus dedos—se pellizcó un pezón hasta dejarlo erecto y se puso a trabajar con el otro—. Y chupas mis pezones hasta que estuvieran rojos y brillantes.

Mientras seguía jugando con sus pezones, bajó su mano por su torso mirando fijamente a Mycroft. Llegó hasta la cintura de sus calzoncillos y pasó de largo su gruesa erección para acariciarse el interior de los muslos. Su penetrante mirada le hacía arder cada centímetro de su piel, y le encantaba.

—Me haces sufrir, no le prestas atención a mi ansioso pene y lames el interior de mis muslos hasta que te ruego que me lamas entero—volvió a subir su mano hasta la cintura—. Pero no me haces caso. Me quitas los calzoncillos—se los empezó a quitar con una mano, la otra no dejando ni por un momento sus pezones y dando patadas consiguió dejarlos a los pies de Mycroft, quien miraba con deseo su erección—, y aunque me quiero restregar contra ti—Greg movió sus caderas hacia arriba, haciendo que su pene rebotara contra su estómago y consiguiendo que Mycroft gimiera y moviera inconscientemente sus caderas contra el sofá—, tú no me dejas y apresas mis caderas contra el colchón.

Acunó sus testículos con una mano y se los masajeó, ignorando a propósito su erección. Mycroft cada vez se echaba más hacia adelante, con las piernas abiertas, y e restregaba su propia erección por fuera de los pantalones. A Greg le encantaba verle así, tan necesitado, tan deseoso, y se moría por verle masturbarse. Pero lo conseguiría sólo con sus palabras.

—Lames mis bolas, morderías y chupas sin temor a dejarme alguna marca porque te encanta oírme gemir cada vez que me lo haces. Vas bajando, poco a poco—su mano dejó sus testículos y dejó que sus dedos bagaran hacia abajo—, lamiendo todo lo que está a tu alcance, hasta llegar a mi travieso y apretado agujero.

Levantó sus piernas, lo más abiertas posibles, y separó sus nalgas para mostrarle su entrada a Mycroft. Metió un dedo despacio, y apretó el anillo de músculos. Mycroft gimió como si se lo estuvieran haciendo a él, y Greg introdujo su dedo todo lo que pudo, aguantando la presión y el dolor.

—No hace falta lubricante porque usas tanto tu lengua que acaba doliéndote. Me lames por fuera y poco a poco me vas metiendo la lengua todo lo que puedes—Greg se metió otro dedo aunque le resultó difícil por la falta de lubricante, pero mereció la pena porque Mycroft empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón con urgencia—. Me llenas de tu saliva, entierras tu cara todo lo posible para llegar aún más lejos, para intentar llegar a mi próstata. Pero no llegas, así que metes un dedo—Greg se metió el tercer dedo y a la vez se pellizcó uno de los pezones. Arqueó la espalda hacia atrás del placer que sentía. Su pene quería explotar, quería el alivio que Greg le había estado negando. Con un solo roce se correría, y quería que antes Mycroft se corriera sobre él—. Y me tocas ahí, y me haces gemir una y otra vez hasta que soy un saco de ruegos por tu grueso y largo pene.

Mycroft entonces se sacó su verdadero pene, tan largo y tan grueso como Greg se lo había imaginado, y se relamió los labios. Quería saborear la punta roja y su líquido preseminal, pero aún no podía. Mycroft empezó a masturbarse y Greg empezó a mover sus caderas frenéticamente, follándose sus propios dedos.

—Y entonces me la metes duro, de una estocada, y me embistes una y otra vez—Mycroft gimió y aunque se veía que quería resistirse no pudo evitar acercarse a la cama y apoyar sus rodillas en el colchón, mirando cómo desaparecían sus dedos en su interior. Greg aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas y Mycroft el de su mano—. Y yo gimo y gimo tu nombre, cada vez más alto—los gemidos de los dos ya no se podían contener. Mycroft, completamente vestido, se acercó reptando y se quedó de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Greg, sin tocarse ni un momento, lo que aumentaba la excitación de ambos—. Hasta que... Hasta que...

Greg no aguantó más. Aún con los dedos en su culo, agarró su dolorosamente erecto pene y con dos frotes se estaba corriendo sobre su propio estómago, gimiendo algo que no llegaba a comprender. Y en el clímax, vio a Mycroft entre sus piernas corriéndose también y esparciendo su semen sobre su culo y sus testículos.

Sacó sus dedos del interior con un gemido de protesta y se quedó tal cual recuperando el aliento y mirando de reojo a Mycroft, quien estaba igual que debía estar él: rojo, con el pelo revuelto, increíblemente sexy y deseoso de más. Al menos eso esperaba. No se habían tocado ni un momento y había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos en toda la vida de Greg. Necesitaba saber cómo sería tener al verdadero Mycroft dentro de él, si sería tan bueno como en sus fantasías o mejor.

Sin decir nada, Mycroft se inclinó sobre él y sin importarle que el traje se le manchara de semen le besó. Greg gimió y rodeó su cuello con los brazos para profundizar más el beso y Mycroft dejó descansar todo su peso sobre él. Le encantaba esa sensación, y le encantaba saber que había conseguido que a Mycroft no le importara manchar su traje.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo dándose besos y caricias hasta que Greg notó una nueva erección de Mycroft contra su muslo. Restregó su pierna contra ella y Mycroft gimió dentro de su boca. Fue cuestión de minutos que los dos volvieran a estar duros otra vez. Greg sabía que al día siguiente iba a estar cansadísimo, hacía mucho que no tenía dos orgasmos en una misma noche y menos tan seguidos, pero no le importaba. En ese momento sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

—Te quiero dentro de mí, Mycroft—le susurró al oído, y no tardó en ponerse manos a la obra.

De su bolsillo, Mycroft sacó un pequeño tubo y un condón. Empapó sus dedos en lubricante y metió dos de golpe en la entrada de Greg. Gimió por la brusquedad pero también por el placer cuando tocaron su próstata. Ya se había preparado muy bien con sus propios dedos y necesitaba más.

—Mycroft, tu pene—dijo moviendo sus caderas y metiéndose más adentro los dedos de Mycroft—. Ya, por favor. Mycroft, ya—dijo incoherentemente y Mycroft le dedicó una media sonrisa.

Rasgó el paquete y se puso rápidamente el condón en toda su extensión. Sin avisarle, Mycroft se metió de una estocada y Greg gimió más alto. Entrelazaron su dedos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Greg y se besaron con todo lo que tenían, con lengua y dientes. Estaban aún tan excitados de antes que empezaron con movimientos frenéticos. Cuando Mycroft le embestía Greg movía sus caderas para que llegara más hondo, y cuando se separaban el pene de Greg se frotaba contra el chaleco de Mycroft y gemía pidiendo otro orgasmo.

Greg apretaba sus músculos interiores sobre la erección de Mycroft, y él chocaba cada vez más rápido sus testículos contra su culo. Más y más hondo, Greg creía que iba a explotar. Y explotó, manchando el traje con aún más semen del que ya tenía. Poco después vio la cara de Mycroft contraerse por otro orgasmo y se derrumbó sobre él.

El corazón de Greg latía desbocado, pero notaba sus párpados y su cuerpo tan pesado que cerró los ojos y, aun sabiendo que no debería hacerlo, que debía limpiarse y meterse apropiadamente entre las sábanas, se quedó dormido con Mycroft dentro de él.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

La luz se filtró a través de sus párpados. Con un quejido levantó su mano hasta su cara para frotarse los ojos y los abrió poco a poco. Estaba cómodamente tumbado boca abajo en la cama de la suite, aunque no recordaba haberse metido debajo de las sábanas. Lo último que recordaba era uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, y el causante de ello no estaba tumbado con él. Echó un vistazo por la habitación, pero no vio nada que indicara que seguía allí.

Se estiró para desperezarse y cuando fue a rodar para salir de la cama e ir hacia el baño un dolor punzante arremetió en la parte baja de su espalda. Maldijo por lo bajo, pero no evitó la sonrisa que se le formó en la cara. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así de bien, tan literalmente jodido. Y se sentía muy bien.

Con paso lento pero seguro fue al baño, alivió sus necesidades y se dio una ducha rápida. Su ropa estaba debidamente doblada e incluso planchada sobre la cómoda del dormitorio y se la puso sin rechistar.

Salió al salón y tal y como sospechaba, Mycroft estaba sentado a la mesa con un desayuno para dos leyendo un periódico en lituano. Había pasado suficiente tiempo viendo el canal de deportes en el bar del otro hotel como para reconocer el idioma.

—Buenos días. No sabía que entendías el lituano.

—Buenos días—contestó Mycroft con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el periódico a un lado—. No es un idioma difícil, es el idioma indoeuropeo más puro y además comparte muchas estructuras con otras lenguas bálticas.

—Eh... Ya, claro.

Greg se sentó, pero en seguida se arrepintió. El dolor le volvió a arremeter y Mycroft, a ver su cara de dolor, le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Quieres un cojín?

—No, gracias—rechazó Greg, aunque sobre todo por su orgullo—. Lo puedo soportar.

Empezó a servirse tostadas en un plato y Mycroft le sirvió café en una taza. Era una escena tan doméstica y tan normal que a Greg le parecía irreal vivirla con un Holmes. Aunque podría acostumbrarse a ello.

—Saldremos en media hora, si te parece bien—le comentó Mycroft echándole un par de cucharadas de azúcar.

—Claro. Cuanto antes salgamos, mejor.

El resto del desayuno lo pasaron en un silencio cómodo, aunque Greg sabía que tendrían que hablar antes de llegar a Londres. Era cierto que toda la tensión que había entre ellos había desaparecido, pero Greg no podía quitarse de la cabeza las manos de Mycroft entrelazando las suyas, su voz susurrándole al oído... Y lo fácil que era de excitar. Se lo podrían pasar muy bien juntos, o por lo menos él lo haría haciendo sufrir un poco a Mycroft. Que supiera cómo le gustaba el café -aunque no recordaba habérselo dicho-, que bromeara con su dolor en su parte baja, y sobre todo que ya no pareciera tan insoportable como antes. La noche anterior no estaba seguro de querer algo serio con Mycroft, pero pensándolo a la luz del día, sentado frente a él y con esa actitud tan nueva y refrescante, no le parecía tan mala idea. Por no hablar del sexo, por supuesto.

En cuanto terminaron de comer montaron en el mismo coche del día anterior y esa vez Greg sí vio que el chófer le hacía caso al símbolo del avión en los carteles.

—¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos a Londres?—no pudo evitar preguntar Greg, rompiéndo el cómodo silencio entre ellos.

—Podrás gritarle a los agentes, tal y como querías.

—No, me refiero a...—Greg les señaló a los dos y Mycroft levantó una ceja—. A nosotros.¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

—Creí que no querías que hubiera un "nosotros".

—Bueno—Greg carraspeó y desvió la mirada—, puedo cambiar de opinión.

—¿Qué quieres que pase?—le preguntó Mycroft, realmente interesado en la respuesta.

—¿Qué ocurre con las condiciones?—preguntó a su vez Greg.

—Creo que anoche quedó bastante claro que eran un pretexto.

—¿Un pretexto para...?—preguntó otra vez Greg, esta vez más inseguro.

Mycroft se removió en su asiento, un poco nervioso, y Greg se felicitó por haber conseguido incomodar a un Holmes.

—Lo sabes perfectamente.

—Me temo que no, Mycroft—Greg sonrió, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para molestarle otra vez—. ¿Un pretexto? Qué disparate. ¿Qué será lo próximo, invalidar un pasaporte?

Mycroft le atravesó con la mirada, pero Greg seguía sonriéndole. Mycroft suspiró, resignado.

—No lo vas a olvidar, ¿verdad?

—Va a pasar muchísimo tiempo antes de que eso pase.

—Está bien. Lo del pasaporte, las condiciones, pasar la noche en el hotel... Todo formaba parte de un plan.

—Quién lo habría imaginado—dijo Greg sarcásticamente, pero siguió que Mycroft siguiera hablando. Que se sintiera tan humillado como él lo estuvo—. ¿Y para qué era el plan?

—Para mostrarte lo mucho que me deseo ser tu pareja—dijo Mycroft sonrojándose.

Greg se quedó sin palabras, no solo por la seriedad con la que Mycroft lo dijo, sino porque no se esperaba esa respuesta. Había pensado que era sólo para pasar una noche con él, o como mucho para ver si eran compatibles en una relación, pero no que ya lo diera por hecho.

—¿Y creíste que dejándome aquí atrapado sería capaz de verlo?

—Bueno, eso era porque...

—¿Porque?—le animó Greg a seguir.

—Porque quería notar que me necesitabas, aunque sólo fuera una vez.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Greg habló.

—Perdona pero no lo entiendo—admitió Greg.

—Eres un hombre independiente y seguro de sí mismo que no necesita que le den indicaciones sobre nada. Si tú me necesitaras me sentiría especial—jamás había visto a Mycroft tan rojo, pero hablaba con tal seguridad que no parecía estar avergonzado—. Y de hecho me sentí así esta última semana.

—Yo...—Greg se había quedado sin palabras—. No sabía que... ¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Desde el día que te conocí—admitió Mycroft mirando orgullosamente hacia el frente, aunque aún tan rojo como un tomate.

—A ver si me aclaro. ¿Los secuestros, las amenazas, todo fue para que me fijara en ti?

—Te lo dije ayer: "los que se pelean, se desean".

—Sí, bueno, salvo que yo nunca he querido pelear contigo.

—Pero me deseas. Tú mismo me lo mostraste ayer en una posición un tanto comprometida.

Esa vez fue el turno de Greg de sonrojarse y apartar la mirada.

—Eso es distinto.

Mycroft sonrió pero no contestó hasta bastante rato después.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que seamos pareja?

Nunca se lo habían pedido a Greg, en todas sus relaciones había un momento en el que se daba cuenta de que estaba metido hasta el cuello en ella. Miró a Mycroft, quien estaba absorto en quitarse una pelusa de su pantalón, y le pareció tan irresistible que no se pudo negar, aunque lo hubiera querido.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho.

Mycroft sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Greg en el siento de en medio. Estuvieron en silencio el resto del viaje. Era cierto que no le pidieron el pasaporte, accedieron directamente a la pista del aeropuerto y el chófer les dejó junto a las escaleras del jet.

Cuando subieron a él, Greg se sentó cuidadosamente en un sillón junto a la ventanilla y soltó un gemido cuando notó que no le dolía nada. Era el sillón más cómodo en el que se había sentado en su vida.

—Te dije que no te quejarías de estos sillones en cuanto te sentaras—le dijo con una picara sonrisa y sentándose en frente.

—¿Me lo dijiste por eso?—preguntó Greg, incrédulo.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué otra razón iba a tener, si no?—Mycroft le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios para darle un beso en los nudillos.

Greg resopló, pero no dijo nada. Dejó que Mycroft le acariciara la mano y disfrutó de la electricidad que sentía en el roce. Esperaba que en ese jet hubiera una habitación más privada o si no la azafata se iba a traumatizar con lo que tenía planeado hacerle a Mycroft.

Había merecido la pena quedarse atrapado en Lituania.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta el final! Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo, la verdad es que aunque me ha costado poco escribirlo, lo tenía todo en la cabeza, escena por escena :D Y gracias por los reviews, el fav y el follow ;)

¡Un beso y hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
